1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for training in foreign languages, and more specifically to the foreign language-training method and apparatus using a computer or a multimedia device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As world communication and transport technologies develop, interchange among nations rapidly rises regardless of each nation's territory. Therefore, each nation has recently become more concerned about interchange of conversation with other nations. English, Japanese, French, and German are mainly used as common and business languages for the global community. As a result, other nations endeavor to learn these commonly used languages.
The present invention relates to a language training method and an apparatus thereof that have been developed to satisfy the above-mentioned need for learning foreign languages. A cassette tape recorder, a video, or a CD (compact disk) player is conventionally used for the language learning method, and a telephone or an internet-aided language instruction system has been used recently for an improved language learning method.
Each of the above-mentioned conventional methods usually provides a set of trained speech models for learners to practice speaking during a predetermined time. In the conventional methods, the length of the speech model composed in a foreign language is not limited, but a time interval for the learner to practice the speech model is predetermined as a definite time, for example, 8 seconds. The predetermined time interval is too short for the learner to practice a long sentence, or is too long for the learner to practice a short sentence, thereby making the learner bored and deteriorating efficiency of the training.
In another aspect, no language training apparatus is suggested to control training speed depending on each learner's attainment for the training as well as one's ability.
Further, in the conventional methods, the set of trained speech models is sequentially repeated such that the learner practices each speech model in the same order, or questions are sequentially asked for the learner of a foreign language such that the learner answers each of them in the same order. However, the above-mentioned techniques make the learner bored, and experienced learners who remember the sequence of conversation or questions may remind a next question or sentence, thereby deteriorating effects of training.
In another aspect, the ability to interpret is important for international trade relations and training therefore is effective for learning a foreign language. However, there exists no language training method and apparatus for training learners to interpret.